


Everlasting Snow

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime/Manga Fusion, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Cabins, Canon - Manga, Clover Kingdom (Black Clover), Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Healing, Inspired by Music, No Dialogue, Non-Canon Relationship, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Battle, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Winter, Writer's Block, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was always tomorrow to begin again.
Relationships: Mimosa Vermillion/Yuno
Kudos: 22





	Everlasting Snow

Yuno paused in his steps as Mimosa stood right beside him, her hand threading into his.

He was the lost prince who bore a cursed inheritance , and she was the Royal Knight of flowers and altars.

The battle was won, legacies revealed, and revenge wrought upon enemies.

All was quiet for now. Peace was at hand.

Mimosa smiled softly at Yuno, whose memories of long ago were still surfacing.

Yuno looked down at her, and his eyes shimmered. He smiled back to her. He had held back all what he felt for so long; it was second nature to him. Now, it was unbearable to hold back.

Mimosa wrapped her arms around Yuno’s neck, leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips, soft as a flower petal. She could tell if someone was in pain, if they were bottling up all emotions, and she held out a helping hand.

Pulling away from the kiss, Yuno breathed out slowly, his hand threaded in Mimosa’s, a warmth shared.

They sat down by the roaring fireplace, a shelter from the bitter cold. This moment, just the two of them, was all they wanted, with the everlasting snow just outside.

There was to be no more bloodshed, no more conflict, and no more tears.

There was always tomorrow to begin again.


End file.
